He's My Brother
by Damaged Ghost of an Angel
Summary: Sano finds a wounded Kenshin and carries him back to the Kamaya dojo, where he watches over him. Please R&R. Rated PG for mild langague.


**He's My Brother**

Bloody Akiko: If this is really lame, sorry. I don't really know what came over me. Please R&R, or flame if you like. But, if you flame, please don't be rude.

Disclaimer: Don't own Rurouni Kenshin. And I don't own the song "He ain't Heavy, He's my brother." That is owned by the Hollies. Soooooo………if you are some lawyer, you ain't gonna get nothing off of me. Go boil your heads in used toilet water!

Yahiko: Yeah you GOLDFISH TURDS!!!

Akiko: moans and puts head in hands

Sano was walking the road back to the Kamaya Dojo when he spotted a limp form by the side of the road. He ran over to it and stopped. The form was the body of a young man, though he was smaller than most. He was covered in mud and blood. Sano lifted the figure, who was extremely light, and immediately noticed two things. The man had………

Blood red hair and a cross scar on his left cheek.

"Kenshin! What the hell happened?" Sano asked.

The violet eyes fluttered open. "ambushed……too many fighters…..couldn't hold them back……too many."

Kenshin's eyes rolled back in his head and he went limp again. Sano draped the limp form of the Rurouni over his back and started off again.

_The road is long_

_With many a winding turn_

_That leads us to who knows where_

_Who knows when_

_But I'm strong_

_Strong enough to carry him_

_He ain't heavy, he's my brother_

Sano stopped just inside the town for a quick rest. He drew water from a well and washed Kenshin's face off with it. As the mud and blood washed off, Sano sucked in his breath sharply. Kenshin's face had many small cuts on it. Kenshin moaned and the violet eyes opened again.

"Sano……be careful."

"What d'ya mean, 'be careful'?"

No response came from the swordsman.

After Sano had gotten his breath, he once again lifted the limp form .

"I'm gonna get you to Megumi. She'll help you."

"Sessha is too much of a burden for you."

"No you're not! Now just stay still and we'll get you to the doctor's."

"Mmmmmmmm."

_So on we go_

_His welfare is of my concern_

_No burden is he to bear_

_We'll get there_

_For I know_

_He would not encumber me_

_He ain't heavy, he's my brother_

Sano smiled to himself as soon as he saw the Kamaya Dojo. He picked up his pace as they neared their destination.

"See Kenshin," he said to the unconscious form on his back, "I told you we would get here."

Karou came out onto the porch. "Sano! What happened?"

"Kenshin was attacked. He's unconscious right now. Is Megumi here?"

"I'm right over here. Bring him in to this room."

Sano carried Kenshin into the room and laid him on the futon. Kenshin moaned as he touched the bed. Megumi pulled Kenshin's torn gi off and washed his torso. Sano stared at the deep cuts covering Kenshin's torso.

"Sano, please leave. I will come and get you when I am done."

Sano nodded and left the small room. Megumi stripped off Kenshin's hamika and finished washing the dirt off of his still form. The water was black by the time she was finished. She spread some herbs on them, then bandaged all his wounds. Megumi pulled a blanket over Kenshin and went to find Sano. He was sitting on the porch, with Karou and Yahiko, staring into the distance.

"Sano, I'm done."

"How is he? Is he gonna……make it?"

"I don't know. His body has taken a lot. I may not be able to save him." Megumi put a hand on Sano's shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I know he's like a brother to you."

Sano nodded. He stood and walked into Kenshin's room. He looked down at his unconscious friend. Kenshin's already pale skin was as pale as cherry flowers, except for a red flush of fever. His red hair was spread out around his head like a pool of blood. Sano remembered how Kenshin had beaten him in a fight, then another one. Sano had become friends with the small swordsman after that.

_If I'm laden at all,_

_ I'm laden with sadness_

_ That everyone's heart _

_ Isn't filled with the gladness_

_ Of love for one another_

For the next three weeks, Sano barely left Kenshin's side. He didn't even want to leave to eat or gamble, he was so scared for his best friend. He tried to help his friend in every way he could. He talked to the unconscious fighter and would rub his back when he started to cough. When Kenshin woke up, Sano would make sure that he had some food and liquid and his medicine. Karou practically had to drag Sano out of the room. He was pacing the room one day when a soft voice came from Kenshin's direction.

"Sano? Wh-what happened?"

"Kenshin! You were attacked. I found you and brought you to Megumi. She really helped you."

Kenshin went into a coughing spell. Sano rubbed his back until it went away.

"Thanks, Sano. How long have I been out?"

"Almost three weeks. You woke up a few times. We thought that we were gonna lose you."

"How long have you stayed in this room? I can remember seeing you each time I woke up."

"I've stayed with you this entire time."

"Why?"

"''Cause you're like a brother to me. Now shut up and rest."

"You're not as harsh as you seem, Sanosuke Sagara." Kenshin said before drifting off to sleep.

Sano smiled, then stuck his head out into the hall.

"Kenshin woke up!"

"Really? Can I see him?" Karou came running.

"Not yet. He's asleep again. I'll find you when he wakes up again."

Over the next two weeks, Kenshin started recuperating, He was soon walking a bit, with help. One day, Sano walked into the room to find Kenshin standing, trying to make his way to the door. Sano helped Kenshin out to the front porch. Kenshin sat outside, enjoying the slight breeze. He laughed as Karou chased Yahiko around the front yard, yelling something about Yahiko needing to practice. The joy and peace of the afternoon was broken as seven men walked up to the front porch.

"You there! Battousai! You belong to us!" one of them shouted.

"what the hell d'ya mean he "belongs" to you?" Sano growled.

"We gambled for him and now he belongs to us."

Sano attacked, then. He felled three, but the others were too fast for him. He heard a yell from behind him.

"HITEN MITSURUGI RYU DORYUSEN!"

The ground exploded towards the remaining men, knocking them to the ground. They helped each other up and scattered. Sano yelled after them.

"HE AIN'T EVER GONNA BELONG TO YA, SO DON'T EVEN THINK OF COMIN' BACK!"

He turned to the crumpled form behind him. Kenshin pushed himself off the ground and Sano helped him stand. Kenshin smiled and winced.

"Sano………thank you."

"Anytime." Sano helped Kenshin back to his spot on the porch. "I'll always have your back, bro."

_It's a long, long road_

_ From which there is no return_

_ While we're on the way to there_

_ Why not share_

_ And the load_

_ Doesn't weigh me down at all_

_ He ain't heavy, he my brother. _

Kenshin smiled at Sano again. "and I will always have your back, brother, that I will.

_He's my brother._

_ He ain't heavy, he's my brother._

A/N: Ok, the idea for this story came from hearing the song on the radio and I just started thinking, and this is what I came up with. I really hope you liked it! This is officially my second song-fic, so please don't kill me.

Yahiko: Just review, or flame.


End file.
